User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/A message to the King(This isn't Treason it's a Constitutional Monarchy)
I send this message to the King of Great Britain warning him to stop his disrepect towards so many. I am sorry for saying this but you've been having rage fits because you complain about having a bad life, Well I'm sorry but do you see me being mean towards people after nearly having my fingers bleed after 4 hours of nonstop playing at a concert yesterday! And not to talk about the Tons of Homework these Private schools make you do. Do you see me complaining about anything when I'm on Wiki, or Game? Nor do I express the mood I am feeling towards others.I'm completely done with this Corruption. You've been always a great King and Ruler but lately you've been throwing fits and what not with anger.... this anger is caused by too many factors I do not know of but I do know one! That man is...... Matthew Blastshot... In the beginning you were a man of the book a man of the Navy and then you progressed into a lazy incompetent fool. You've always fooled around and you hardly ever come online and just level up, loot, or do anything! You just stick with wiki like the King. But at least the King worked for his level and everything he has on his player. And before this never bothered me but Ever since Sven disobeyed your stupid orders you've been out to ruin his life and this Empire! You couldn't command or figth a battle if your life depended on it! Sven may have his times he doesn't like the orders or he speaks his mind but he's just expressing his Freedom of Speech. And He is and will always been 10 times the soldier you will ever hope to even be! You know why... because he followed orders that made sense to him. He does things for the common good that Great Britain is! Yet you soiled that good into Corruption. He had every right to leave because he's the smart one! I do not blame him completely for leaving..... But I do blame him for listening to you and the King's nonsense and acting this way! He's won every single battle since he took power! Yet you both treat him like trash.... Many of you overreact to the slighest comment made by him. Matthew asking me to resign won't help. I have a duty to do and it's to stop Pears. But you both had to interfer. I hated serving leon... back in the day. He treated me the same way you do Sven! Give a man a shinny medal and a title and he'll be his knees serving you... I don't think so! Leon treated me as Dirt often leaving me to fight his battles for him. most of them I won but many and I mean many we've lost due to our numbers. I fought because I was serving Great Britain and a greater good. I never fought for Leon....... By doing this I accomplished the greated goal anyone could imagine.. I ended leon's terror and Samuel took over. I ended the Leonic Wars because I put up with his rubbish! Samuel I will not say if he a great leader or not.. but he treats me with Repsect.... most times. King George you hardly come online but I don't care about that. I only care that you give Sven and anyone else Proper Respect and not titles... Matthew Your just power hungry and I'm completely done with you. After your stunt in the guild I'm just speechless.... I'M SORRY IF YOU CONSIDER THIS TREASON! But we are a Consitutional Monarchy! Parliament calls all the shots while the King apoints his Ministers to run Parliament... IT is a Indirect Control and I believe we need to enforce this.... To long this annoying garbage keeps occuring over and over again. I do not care if this is what you call disrepect, Disloyalty, Treason, etc but I want this to end! I'm doing this for the good of Great Britain and it is my duty as Prime Minister to clean house! P.S. I'm sorry but I can't bare seeing this go on no longer! Category:Blog posts